The Unused Files: Alternate Ideas
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: This is just a collection of Character Bios that haven't (yet) been used in a story. This one is gonna be different, as rather than simply being pinned to one story series, it applies to any that either I myself have made, or what stories I aided friends in. Hope you enjoy, R&R if you want and I'll try to keep this one up to date.


**Summary:** So hey there everyone, I know it's been months since I last posted anything on here, but I can explain everything. For starters I've been babysitting for my sister and brother-in-law, who are as I've heard it, having another baby (feel free to send congratulations in the box below), and on top of that I've been... well for lack of a better word, I was partying a bit, I mean come on, who wasn't partying on the new year? Which, Happy New Year to you guys and girls out there. Now, as the title implies, this isn't just a random update post. Rather, this is the start of a new series of bios for Characters that never have (yet) been featured in a story either because I never fully fleshed them out, or the time frame was too far gone. So to start this off, I have another bat character, not new in any regard, it's Kris, but in a different, more demonic light.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** AATC belongs to Ross B. And Fox Studios, and the "Demon Hunters" series belongs to MetalMunk.

 **Kris: Demon Hunter Bio.**

 **Appearance:** Kris is a Long Eared, Myotis Bat, and as such is a member of the micro-bat family, making her about the size of a normal chipette. Her most notable feature is, as indicated by her species, her long ears, each about a quarter of an inch in length, and her eyes are a green colour, though flecked with tones of hazel that make it look as though there is a fire in her eye. Being a bat, she has a ten inch wingspan, with three fingered hands, each digit tipped with a short though sharp claw. Her body fur is a deep brown colour, with the fur on her head more of an auburn with streaks of gold here and there throughout.

 **Abilities:** as with any bat, Kris is able to fly, see rather well in the dark, and even echo-locate. But that isn't all she can do, as Kris was born from a mother... who was unknowingly possessed by a Hellfire Wraith, imbuing the young bat with the power of flame. At her will, Kris is able to shift her form from a normal bat, to one made completely of fire, allowing her to fly much faster, as well as burn though most substances. Along with this, she can also change into smoke in order to infiltrate various locked doors and windows, as well as temporarily possess someone in order to control them. As a side effect, her body is unnaturally warm, to the point that if she isn't careful and watches her temper (which is rather short mind you) she will actually start setting stuff on fire, not by proximity though, rather because as she gets mad, her claws start glowing, starting off at red, then going to orange and yellow, and then ending at her max heat of white hot. As one of the bad tradeoff's for her abilities, due to her powers being derived from a Hellfire Wraith, Kris has both an addiction to drinking anything that is combustible, be it gasoline, kerosene, diesel fuel, and even bio-fuel, but at the same time a complete immunity to the otherwise toxic chemicals such substances consist of. Due to this addiction, most people say that she smells like a gas station, but due to her demonic biology she is able to break down the chemicals and literally use them to fuel her own fire.

 **Personality:** Being only about 17 years old, Kris is rather mature and intelligent, albeit a bit spontaneous in her actions. Tomboy doesn't even begin to describe how Kris tends to act, as she's been known to play some rather cruel pranks on some of her friends, such as offering them a sip of her drink, only for them to find out it's kerosene that she's drinking, or adversely spilling a cup of water on someone and then acting as though it was a flammable substance. Despite this tomboyish prankster attitude, Kris is a very kind and caring individual, whom wouldn't even think twice before trying to protect a friend. Though this may be an obvious point to make, Kris is not very fond of the rain... or water in general for that matter, which seems to be more than just surface deep, as the one time she actually drank water it nearly killed her. For this reason, Kris insists on never taking showers, baths, or any cleansing procedure that involves water, and instead takes a "Heat Wash" as she calls it, which involves her getting inside anything that is heat resistant, and then setting herself on fire for a few minutes, after which she simply shakes the flames off and uses a blow dryer to get the singed dirt off of her body.

* * *

And that's it. I'd like to make a point that this is not in the Creatures of the Depths series, as this is just the start of a new background series I wanted to make for a while now, along with a supposed "Blooper Reel" for various stories I've helped other authors with, and a couple oneshots I had promised to make long ago and just never got around to. Anyway, with that said, thanks for being so into my work, and to those whom the stories belong to if at any point you decide that you like the character I post in this upload, then feel free to use them, just give credit where it's due.

And now it's question time *crowd of children cheering as confetti falls from above* okay... don't think we need to drag FNAF into this post, but- *timer starts to fade into view, as a music-box of "March of the Toreadors" starts to play* GET THAT CRAP OUT OF HERE! *the music-box stops as a record scratching sound is heard and the timer immediately fades away, a single distant honk being heard as it vanishes* Alright, now as I was saying, this is the part where I pose a question to you the readers, which you have the choice to answer or not, and the most unique (within reason) answers will be featured in the next update to this post. Anyways, here's the question I ask, and fair warning, it's in the style of "Will you press the button":

"If offered, would you accept a million dollars (or equivalent amount in your countries currency) if it meant that by accepting it you'd have to give up your most cherished childhood memory?"

well, now I know I might have just started a war in the comments/reviews, but whatever, I'm interested to see what the results will be.


End file.
